The Liar & The Deceived
by Nyx-Incarnate
Summary: What started out as a job became so much more
1. Chapter 1

The Liar & the Deceived 

Loki & Audrena

Chapter 1

_*10 months earlier*_

Nick Fury sat in his office absently flicking through old SHIELD cases, it had been unusually quiet recently, and if experience was anything to go by, he knew that it normally meant 'shit was gonna hit the fan' and soon. Once or twice he flicked passed 'The Avengers Initiative' they were under SHIELD authority now; there was no need to worry about them. After scanning through a couple more times he finally reached a file that caused him to lean forward in his chair and study it more closely. "Loki Laufeyson you son of a bitch." Fury muttered under his breathe reading through the old case notes. He looked out one of the glass walls of his office into the rest of SHIELD HQ, a thought crossing his mind. He reached over his desk and pressed his intercom "Agent Hill, could you do me a favour and send Agent Dale in here please. I have a special assignment for her." Five minutes later the door to Furys' office opened and Agent Dale walked in. She was a small unimposing looking SHIELD agent with brown-black hair that fell halfway down her back in waves but today was neatly French plaited.

Fury looked up at her running a hand over his chin "Tell me, Audrena. How long have you been working for SHIELD now?"

"About a year and a half now sir, give or take a month." Her brow furrowed in confusion, was this going to turn into some sort of 18 month review?

"And you're happy working here, is there anything that you'd change, anything in particular you would like to pursue?" Once again he had picked up Lokis' file from his desk and was reading through it.

Audrena stepped over to the chairs in front of the desk and sat down "I wouldn't still be here if I wasn't happy. As for is there anything I'd wish to pursue." She hesitated for a moment looking back out at the rest of the SHIELD agents going about their work. She looked to the upper balcony and saw Agent Coulson looking directly into the office "There is as it so happens. I want to work out in the field more. I don't want to be just another office monkey. I got enough of that back home."

Fury took a minute to study her face before answering her "Well in that case, I have a job for you. You remember Loki Laufeyson I take it? He isn't really one for keeping a low profile." Fury practically sneered saying Lokis name.

Taken aback at the question Audrena looked around to see if this was all some sort of a joke before she looked back to Fury "Of course I do, you're telling me this job has something to do with him?" She reached over and lifted the file from the desk, and reading through it glancing up at Fury when he spoke.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." He got out of his chair and began walking the circular wall of the office "Our intel tells us that that things have been quiet in Asgard recently, unusually quiet, and that can only mean one thing. Loki's planning something, and he's bound to be planning something big. We need somebody on the inside, somebody to tell us exactly what it is he's planning." Fury stopped walking and turned to Audrena "that person is you."

Audrena dropped the file back on the desk out of shock more than anything, she quickly composed herself before Fury could see her hesitation, this was her time to finally get out and actually do something worthwhile "So you really want me to go and run surveillance?" She said with a smile.

Internally relieved that his plan didn't seem completely outlandish to someone else Fury walked back over to his desk and opened the bottom draw pulling out another file. "This is the file I've been putting together for the past 6 months. Your name will stay the same, but that's it. I've written your whole backstory for you. You have 1 week to study it and get every piece of information perfect. You make mistakes and this entire mission is blown for us, so no pressure." He handed over a manila envelope with a bright red SHIELD stamp on the front proclaiming it to be private and confidential. "As of now you are relieved of all other duties, this is your main priority, I want you to go home and read through this until you're dreaming about it. One last thing, only myself and Agent Coulson know about this. So don't even think about telling anybody else, because you know we'll find out, and that won't end well for you.

Audrena took the file from Fury with only a seconds hesitation and tucked it inside her jacket "You can trust me sir. Anything I can do to prove myself to SHIELD"

Fury smiled, or at least it looked like a smile, nobody ever really saw him show emotion so it could have just been a trick of the light "That's what I like to hear. We'll get you to Asgard next Friday, make sure you're here by 16:00 and not a minute later.

_*Present Day*_

Audrena woke with a start from her dream, she couldn't remember the last time she had even thought about the assignment Fury had given her, let alone have such a vivid dream about it. She lay on a back for a moment thinking about everything that happened. She had been under cover in Asgard for a good 10 months now and nothing out of the ordinary had really caught her eye, she had managed to blend in almost straight away and an inconspicuous handmaiden carrying out menial day to day duties. She was lying in her bed when a small knock on the door made her snap back to reality. She jumped up from her bed and walked over to the door wrapping a robe around her. She opened the door to be greeted by Lifa, another Asgardian handmaiden.

"Morning Audrena" she smiled sweetly. "I just thought I would come and wake you, it's almost daybreak and Eira asked me to make sure everybody was awake, there's a lot to do today."

"That's okay Lifa, I was just about to get up anyway. Tell Eira I'll go and tidy the throne room. I suppose Loki will be back any day now." With that Lifa hurriedly walk down back down the hall to the kitchens and left Audrena to get ready. She allowed her hair to fall in loose waves down her back and put on her light blue tunic held together with an ornate brass clasp. Checking her appearance once more before leaving her room she headed down the hall to the throne room and gently opened the door, she gasped silently in shock at the figure sat in the throne.


	2. Chapter 2

The Liar & the Deceived

Loki & Audrena 

Chapter 2 

Audrena gently closed the door behind her, taking a deep breathe to steady her nerves. It had been many weeks since Loki was last in Asgard and many people had started to worry. Nervously she began to walk across the vast throne room until she was stood at the bottom of the steps up to the throne. She looked up nervously to meet Lokis gaze. "My lord, is it really you?" Audrenas' voice shook slightly, this was the first time she had been in the same room alone with him and she had to admit he intimidated her. The entire time she had been here she had never seen a smile pass his lips that wasn't sinister and planning. He looked scornfully down at her causing her to look swiftly to the ground "Where have you been my lord? I hasten to say we have missed you here."

"I have been around" he said evasively "it is not your concern as to where." His dark green eyes looked down, almost burning through her.

Audrena blushed as soon as she realised her question had been too invasive, she swiftly knelt before him "Forgive me my lord, I did not mean to intrude."

Loki grinned down at Audrena a sly grin crossing his face "Now go you are dismissed." He waved his hand in her direction impatiently.

Audrena inclined her head respectively and rose to her feet once again to leave the room "Yes my lord" she said dis-heartedly. Just as she reached the door and went to leave his booming voice followed her across the room.

"Bring me wine" He ordered sharply. Audrena walked quickly from the room and made her way down to the kitchens, keeping her head down and making sure she didn't make eye contact with anybody as she passed. She took a circular golden tray and lay out fine bottles of wine. Carefully she lifted the tray and made her way back to the throne room. She closed the door softly behind her and carefully placed the wines beside Loki "I hope these should suffice my lord, I sourced only the finest wines I could find for you." Once again she nervously knelt in front of him but flinched in shock as the tray went flying across the room narrowly missing Audrena.

"How can you call these the finest wines? These shall not suffice! Do I have to do everything around here myself? Now go away and look harder, clean up this mess also."

Audrena cowered as his temper rose, she had heard from other Asgardians' of Lokis' temper but had never experienced it first-hand "Very well my lord, I shall go in search of finer wine for you." She finished collecting the broken fragments of glass from the floor and mopping the spilt wine. She walked out of the room shaking with fear whilst wiping a tear from her eye with the sleeve of her dress. She didn't know where this sudden emotion had come from, but she couldn't let it get the better of her, she knew by doing so that she would be letting everyone at SHIELD down.

"Be quick about it too" She heard Loki call after her, only this time he sounded less irritated.

Audrena once again made her way back to the kitchens and discarded the mess of broken wine bottles & rags. Looking around to make sure nobody else noticed she made her way to the far end of the kitchen and down the half a dozen stone steps into a small basement area. Once she was in there she was surrounded by shelves of the finest decanted bottles of wine. She carefully plucked three from the shelves and brushed the dust from them carrying them back into the kitchen. She took out another tray and placed the new bottles on it and proceeded to make her way back to the throne room. As soon as she entered she started to shake again and gripped the tray even tighter to try and hide her trembling hands. The last thing she needed was to let Loki know he intimidated her. She once again placed the trays of wine next to Loki and backed away slowly "I hope these are more to your liking my lord." She said hesitantly.

Loki picked up an ornately carved glass bottle and proceeded to study it for a minute before placing it back on the tray "Fetch me a glass" he said still studying the wine bottle.

Audrena reached into the folds of her tunic and pulled out a small golden goblet encrusted with rubies and diamonds, without meeting his eyes she walked up to Loki sat in the throne and handed it to him "I shall leave you to enjoy your wine in peace my lord" Audrena kneeled and turned on her heel to walk out of the door but before she had gotten too far he called out to her again.

"Wait" he said, this time it wasn't as stern as before, but somewhat gentle. Audrena could hear that he had stood up and was now walking over to her, she didn't dare turn around, scared that the look on his face would be one of anger "What if the finest wine is not from a bottle." He said somewhat seductively whilst walking around her. Audrena kept her gaze on the floor. "I have been away for a long time, and I wish to enjoy something other than a drink." He finished walking round to face her and gently taking her chin in his hand and tilting her head so she was now looking him in the eye "I wish to have company. Female company"

"My lord?" she questioned hesitantly "So you are not angry with me?" She studied his eyes gaging his reaction. She had never noticed before how intense they were in colour as well as gaze.

"No, I am not angry." He grinned wickedly as he brushed a hand across Audrenas face and allowing his hands to twist into her hair, pulling her face closer to his. "You will do as I wish." He said gruffly in her ear.

Audrena gasped in shock at the sudden turn of events, she quietly thought to herself that this would definitely not come under Furys plan of action. "My lord, your actions are so forceful, I would not dream of denying you anything. I am here of my own accord." She felt herself blushing and looked away from Lokis' intense gaze. She was unaware of where her sudden bravado had come from, never before in her life had she acted this way, but now, for some reason unknown to her, she felt that she was unable to hold herself back.

Loki grinned down at her, his eyes staring into hers, almost as if he could read her thoughts. "Then kiss me" he said grinning at her once more.

Reaching up onto her tiptoes Audrena found herself at eye level with him. Before doing as he said, she took a moment to study the beautiful porcelain appearance of his skin and then concentrated on the deep emerald green of his eyes, they looked so stern and powerful, the more she looked into them, the more difficult she found it to resist. She kissed him hesitantly at first but as she felt him begin to kiss her back she kissed him back more passionately. Loki grinned against her lips and pulled her body firmly into his, he forced his tongue into her mouth and intensified the kiss even more, whilst wrapping his arms around her waist. As they carried on kissing he teleported them to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The Liar & the Deceived 

Loki & Audrena

Chapter 3

Audrena took a moment to step back and look around the ornately decorated room they now stood in. Her gaze flicked around the room taking in the lavish four poster bed and thick curtains that fell around it. Stepping back slightly, she looked up to meet Loki's gaze slightly breathless and barely above a whisper she spoke, stammering a little "My lord, did… Did you mean to bring us here?"

A smirk crossed Loki's face " Of course I did." He spoke gently before placing a hand under her chin to pull her face up to meet his, his emerald green eyes glittering as he kissed her.

As she kissed him back her arms snaked up around his neck pulling herself closer to him intensifying the kiss, but after a few moments she pulled away slightly breathless and averted her gaze to the floor embarrassed a blush colouring her cheeks " Forgive me, my lord. That was too forward." Her words came out barely above a whisper and her eyes flicked around the room not wanting to meet his gaze. Loki let out a deep chuckle and looked down to her. "No, it wasn't." As he spoke he gripped her tightly and claimed her mouth with his one again before leaning away slightly to remove many of his layers or armour, his hands trailing down her back gathering the hem of her dress. As he did so Audrena allowed her hand to trail down his chest feeling the ripple of muscle under his tunic. Slowly and carefully she reached a hand behind her back to undo the lace the held her dress in place, slipping it over her shoulders she let it fall to the floor until she was stood in nothing but a sheer cotton under dress. Looking down at her Loki looked her up and down lust clear in his eyes. Attaching his lips to her neck he kissed her skin hungrily, while his hands held her waist as he pushed his hips against hers. A sly smile creeping across her mouth against his, Audrena let all her inhibitions fall away and willingly gave her body to him. Loki pulled his tunic off over his head letting it drop to the floor as he kissed further down her neck. She could feel her skin prickling at his touch and she allowed her hand to trail over his naked chest, but her attention was suddenly diverted towards the door where she could hear some sort of commotion in the hall, Loki barely took any notice of it waving his hand in the direction of the door, the lock clicking into place. "Nobody will bother us in here." He breathed against her skin his kisses moving lower still tracing along her collar bone. Letting out a sigh of relief a new found confidence washed over Audrena, she trailed a hand down Lokis arm till she found his and walking backwards she pulled him towards the bed in the middle of the room. Following her Loki smirked and grabbed her kissing her fiercely. He quickly rid himself of his trousers so he was completely naked, pushing her onto the bed he gently laid on top of her. Trailing kisses down her neck and across her shoulders before eventually reaching back up and claiming her lips for himself.

Audrena allowed herself to be lost in the moment for a few minutes before she pulled away to look at him, a slight confused look on her face. "My lord, it has suddenly occurred to me that you are not even aware of my name. I am nothing more than another body to you." Pulling herself away from him and increasing the space in between them, a lost look came across her face. "I am afraid I do in fact feel ashamed of myself." She moved fully away from him now and pulled her knees up to her chest resting her chin on them. She took a deep breath and looked down at the bed. "Forgive me." she said subdued.

Loki let out a dangerous growl as he glared at her, his words came out almost as a hiss. "You said you wouldn't deny me. You said you would serve me. I care not if you feel ashamed. You will do as I say." Angrily he grabbed her around the wrist and pulled her arm swiftly so she was once again lying on her back before he leant down to kiss her again.

Lying on her back she looked up at him, her eyes wide with a mixture of both shock and fear, as he kissed her. She feebly kissed him back not wanting to anger him further. His sudden change in attitude had frightened her more than anything. Taking a deep steading breath, she reached a hand up to gently cup the side of his face and looked at him. "My lord, I only second guess myself in your presence due to how much I respect you." Her voice wavered slightly with emotion and she turned her face away from him so not to give them away

"Respect?" He spat. "If you truly respected me, then you wouldn't be saying any of this." He gritted his teeth and looked down at her and saw a flicker of emotion he knew all too well, he sat back and looked at her, the expression on his face a mixture of both shock and anger.

Audrena carefully slid from the side of the bed and went about gathering up her dress, she didn't make a noise by so much as breathing heavily. She could feel she was trembling in fear and she avoided looking at him afraid that it would anger him even more. Eventually she spoke, but her words came out quiet and broken, much like how she felt. "Perhaps it is best if I go, my lord. I have clearly let you down by going against what I said." She hesitated for a moment before she spoke again "Not that you care for it either. But my name is Audrena."

Loki swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat as he watched her get dressed. Just like everybody else had done in the past she was leaving him. He slowly got to his feet and pulled his trouser back on "Don't go." He spoke barely above a whisper. "Please." He would never admit how much it hurt him for someone else to turn their back on him.

Audrena heard him and only stopped walking to the door as she could almost hear the pain in his voice. Despite what had just happened she still felt the need to stay and at the very least make sure he was okay. "My lord, I shall stay if you wish." She replied just as quietly as he spoke before walking to a chair in the corner of the room and proceeded to fix her dress tying it tightly so it fitted her correctly.

Loki took a deep breath and closed his eyes sitting on the edge of the bed collecting his thoughts before standing and gathering his clothes pulling on his tunic he didn't bother with the rest, after doing so he glanced up at her. "I'm sorry…..and thank you." He hesitated with the last part

Audrenas head snapped up to look at him and she did her best to hide the shock on her face at his words. Her entire time in Asgard she had never heard him apologise or thank anyone for anything. She smiled warmly at him to show he hadn't completely scared her away. "Anything for you, my lord. Only perhaps I should sometimes…" She cut herself off thinking over her words and choosing them carefully. "Although, perhaps sometimes I shouldn't think so rashly." She finished.

Loki turned his gaze fully on her this time "It is I who shouldn't think so rashly. My travels have messed with my mind" he sat on the bed and sighed heavily "I have just been alone for so long"

Getting up from where she stood Audrena crossed the room and knelt in front of him so they were at eye level; she leant over and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Believe me, my lord, when I say I too understand what it is like to be alone." She got to her feet and aimlessly paced around the room, not really knowing what to do next. There was an awkward silence that seemed to float around the room.

Loki sat and followed her with his eyes touching his cheek where she had kissed him. "Audrena?" he waited a beat before he spoke again. "How did you come to be here?"

She composed herself thinking carefully through her answer, she had gone over it so many times back at SHIELD HQ with Fury that it should be second nature to her. "I was born here my lord. I have forever been in Asgard. I am the only remaining member of my family still here though and the rest were either slaughtered during battle or banished for refusing to conform to Odins rule. A number of other families say it was bad judgement that we preferred, well, you, my lord." The story rang somewhat true to her own real life experiences. Her parents who had once worked for SHIELD were long passed, killed in action, she was too young to understand what happened to them and was moved from one foster home to another until Director Fury eventually came to find her. A sudden wave of feeling lost washed over her and she turned to face the door to hide the tears that had begun to form in her eyes. The last thing she needed was for him to see her crying. It was a sign of weakness, and something she rarely allowed herself to do.

Loki sat in silence listening to her story and frowned slightly as she turned away from him, standing he walked over to her and lightly gripped her shoulders. "Thank you for believing in me, but I am starting to think that they may have been right." He let go of her shoulders and paced the length of the room. "Am I a good king?" he asked his voice laced with a mixture of different emotions.

It was her turn to follow him this time, much like he had she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The fact that you even have to ask that question shocks me. Forgive me as I may be slightly bias, but I see you as one of the finest kings we may ever see." She took her hand from his shoulder and gently stepped away.

Spinning on his heel to look at her he reached for her hand and held it tightly; shocked to hear her speak such words. "I don't feel that way." He spoke sounding slightly defeated. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers gently. "But thank you"

Meeting his gaze she found herself lost in his eyes. "I have always been taught to speak the truth." she smiled warmly at him and traced a thumb across that back of his hand as he held hers.

"And I am glad of it." He stepped away from her rubbing at his eyes tiredly. "I think I want that wine now." He said more to himself as opposed to ordering her to do it.


End file.
